Melancholy
by Shadowed Nightmare
Summary: Years ago, May experienced two tragic events that changed her life forever. Since then, she began a new life. However, the memories from that day would always come back and haunt her. Only a few people knows her true identity and her secret. When she is to reach the age of 18, she would have to make the biggest decision ever-stick to her current life now or go back to her old life.


**Finally! The rewrite for The Truth Behind The Mask is done! YAY! I'm so happy! I even change that title for the story. TTBTM is actually a temporary name. When I created the story, I couldn't think of a good name, so I chose what came to my mind. TTBTM is be deleted and replace by this. Sorry that it took so long to do the rewrite. I'm so ashamed in myself... I actually intended to upload this story last last Saturday, but my friend who moved away came back to visit. The both of us and three other friends hanged out all day. By the time I got home, it was already too late. Then I had to do all these boring stuff throughout Sunday and the rest of the week for school such as a genocide project and an essay, _Spanish _essay. Ugh, the essay was so annoying. I don't like writing essays in general, and then I had to write an essay written in Spanish-that just doesn't make sense, I don't really like the language to begin with (no offense), but my mom made me take it. ****I will try my best to update quicker in the future.**

** My new rule now is to update at least once a month, (and more if I can).**

**I'm not so sure what the genre of this story will be. It will definitely be romance with many shipping involve beside Contest, but I can't think of a second genre for it, maybe hurt/comfort? I'll change it when I think of it, but the genre of the story will vary, involving-drama, humor, tragedy, hurt/comfort, and more.**

**Thank you for those to stuck with TTBTM and To Love a Thief since the beginning. I'm not too good at updating, so sorry about that. I feel like I'm talking to much... maybe I should stop now... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter 1

3 a.m. and a Locked Fridge

Krictune's and Kricketot's melody played in sync throughout the cool November night. Forest Pokémon slept peacefully together on the emerald grass. The city was at rest, with streetlights lighting up the roads and sidewalks. A blanket of stars covered the whole city. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, just the glow emitting from the silver moonlight.

In a house in the northern part of the city, a video phone began to ring in the middle of the night, causing quite the disturbance.

A tall figure wrapped in a blue blanket, ascended down the stairs slowly, and into the living room. His violet hair that was normally in a ponytail was out and cascade several inches pass his shoulders. The violet lock was all over the place, due to his bed head. He could feel his eyelids threaten to cover his onyx eyes and let sleep engulf him once again. An annoyed expression was plaster on his face, and a heavy scowl was set in place.

'_Who the hell could be calling at this hour?'_ he thought to himself. He took heavy footsteps upon reaching the videophone. The man yanks the green corded phone up against his right ear.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU FREAKIN' WANT AT 3 IN THE MORNING?!"he shouted into the phone, forgetting about the other people who were currently sleeping upstairs. "Don't you know that some people are actually trying to _SLEEP_?"

"_Good to see you too."_ the voice on the other side of the line replied. The reply was full of heavy sarcasm. His eyes widen in surprise, as his anger and annoyance fades away as the voice rang through his ears. He became speechless and could only utter out one lone word.

"You…."

Three voices ran down the stairs, "SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

The young man on the phone ignores the protests and stares at the person who appears on the screen. He can do nothing but remain silence.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." He slowly puts back the phone in place, as the screen of the videophone went black. His hand lingered on the phone for a bit, before he got interrupt by a newcomer. The newcomer was standing by the doorway of the living room. The violet haired man turned his head to the direction of the visitor.

The teen was dress in his pajamas. A plain black t-shirt was matched with dark blue plaid pajamas pants. His lavender hair was slightly messy and out of place. Onyx like eyes glares directly at his older brother.

"Reggie, are you really that insane or that stupid? Don't you know what hour it is right now? If you're going to talk on the phone, do it in the _morning_, when everyone is _awake_." The younger sibling scowls his brother.

Reggie takes his hand off the phone, and turns his body fully towards the teen. He had a straight face, and directly looked at his younger brother in the eyes.

"Paul, it was _her_ who just called." Reggie said.

This caused Paul's glare to subside as a calm facial expression appears.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"She's coming back."

Paul's eyes grew when he asked Reggie when.

"Today."

An alarm clock rung throughout the house, following by a smashing sound afterwards. A groan came from under the blue sheets that were drape over the being underneath. Slowly, the raven hair person rose from underneath the sheets.

"What's up with the noise so early in the morning?" The 18 year old asked, rubbing his brown eyes to get rid of the sleepiness within him. The raven haired kid slowly got up from his bed. The bed sheets slips off of him. Underneath the sheets, a creature pokes its head out.

"Pika pika?" It said rubbing its black eyes. The Pokémon had a yellow body with three brown strips on its back. The tips of its ears were black and had red cheeks. It had a zigzag yellow tail with brown fur at the base of it.

"AHH!" The raven haired kid shouts. He quickly jumps off of his bed and onto the floor. His two arms supported him as he hung his head down, staring at the remains of his smashed alarm clock.

He could feel his anger building up and sends a death glare at the convict.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gary!?" he shouts at the brunette standing over him. The raven haired boy took the remains of the clock into his hands and places them onto his bed. He can feel the anger with in him building up. His Pikachu screams at the sight of the broken Pikachu alarm clock. He hugs the head of the clock close to his face and cries over the loss of his friend.

The brunette had black eyes and was still currently in his pajamas. His pajamas consist of a loose navy t-shirt and black and white pajamas pants. His arms were cross together and glare at the boy below him in disguise.

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" to emphasis his point, he points at himself. "I should be the one asking that, not you. It's a _Sunday_ and yet you set the alarm clock for _seven_. If you don't want to sleep, then don't disrupt others who are trying to."

"I just bought that yesterday," Ash stands up and glares at Gary eye to eye. "Do you know how hard it is to find a Pikachu alarm clock?"

"I have only five words for you. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit."

"Are you looking for a fight?" the tension between the two childhood friends had increased. The green haired boy sitting on the edge of the bed watches as the two argue with one another. He could swear that he saw electricity between the two.

"Bring it on Ashy-boy."

"Gary!" Ash launches at Gary and begin hitting him with his fist, which Gary returns the favor happily.

The green haired boy scolds them for being so noisy in the morning, but was ignore. Angrily, Drew gets out of his bed knowing that he won't be getting any sleep any time soon. Why was he living with them again? Oh yeah, he didn't want any fan girls sneaking into his dorm in the middle out the night—which he is convinced that would happen at one point. Drew shivers at the thought of it.

Once he arrives at the bathroom, a white piece of paper was taped to the close bathroom door. He stares at it, before taking it off the door and into his hand. His emerald eyes skims through the each word, reading them twice before putting the letter down. He sighs slightly, before making his way back to his shared room with Gary and Ash.

As soon as he re-enters the room, he met face to face with a pillow. His vision darkened. The pillow slides down on to the floor with a soundlessly, lighting up Drew's vision once again. The whole room was in a huge mess. Pillows and sheets were on the floor. Clothes were out of their usual drawers and were scatter out around the room. Drew had an anime vein on his forehead.

How dare they do that to his beautiful face? The more he thought about it, the more his anger grew. Out of anger, he stomps towards the two arguing teen. Drew places both his hands behind Ash's and Gary's head, and smashes them together. Ash's forehead hit against Gary's. Both of them let out a small cry. The collision against one another sent a great headache through both teens' head. Ash and Gary automatically grab onto their heads, cringing in pain. They sent Drew a death glare.

In unison Gary and Ash shouts, "What the hell? What'd ya do that for?"

A shadow casted over Drew eyes. His eyes were set on a permanent glare. He gave off an eerie vibe, causing him to be more intimidating and scary. The brunette and raven head felt a cold chill creeping up their spins.

"You dare ask why…" Drew said slowly and dark. "How dare you throw a freaking pillow at my beautiful face…"

Gary and Ash sweat dropped. He got to be kidding. The only reason why he was so pissed off was because they threw a pillow at his face? Geez, Drew was more arrogant than they thought.

"If it wasn't for the importance of this note, I would have shred the two of you apart," Drew continued.

"Note? What note?" Gary asks only to have a piece of paper shoved directly into his face. "Thanks…" he replied with sarcasm. His voice was muffle through the paper.

Gary takes the wrinkled piece of paper into his hands and begins to read it out loud. "To Drew, Gary, and Ash, by the time you had read this, Paul and I will be out for the day. I'm not sure when we will be returning, but we will be home before night fall. While we're gone, please feed and take care of the Pokémon. Feeding time is at eight and twelve. I'll handle the Pokémon's' dinner when we come back. Sincerely, Reggie. P.S. If the three of you make a mess of the house, I will make sure the three of you will not be seeing daylight for the rest of the week…"

The last sentence caused Gary and Ash to sweat dramatically in fear. When Reggie says something like that, he means it. The threat had made the three of them remember what happen last time Ash got Reggie mad. Boy, what a horrible and painful lesson he experience. Poor Ash, he was knocked out for three days from Reggie's beating. Since that day, the trio had tried to stay on Reggie's good sid,e knowing that when enrage, he was scarier than a raging Gyarados ten times.

"H-how nice if him to end a note with a th-threat," Ash said. His voice shook.

"Y-yeah," agrees Gary.

"The two of you might want to clean the room now if you don't want to be experiencing Reggie's wrath again, but that's not the problem right now," said Drew.

The two stared at him in disbelief; their mouths hung open. Is he crazy? What could be more important than Reggie's wrath?

If was as Drew read their thoughts because he answer their comments. "No I'm not crazy and there is actually something more important than Reggie's wrath now."

"And what is that?" ask Ash.

"Doesn't Reggie have the key to the fridge?"

At the realization of the statement, the three rush down to the kitchen with Pikachu tagging behind them. Surely, the refrigerator was chained together by a lock. Reggie would chain up the fridge every night before bed time in order to prevent Ash from getting into it. The first night that the three—Drew, Gary and Ash—moved in with the Shinji brothers, Ash had snuck out of his room in the middle of the night and into the kitchen. He wanted a midnight snack because he was hungry, but by morning, Reggie had found him sleeping next to the opened fridge. After finding out that Ash eaten everything in the fridge, Reggie gave him a hard beating. Gary's, Ash's, and Drew's perfect image of Reggie shattered that day. Is that what they call "a wolf in sheep's clothing"?

"Damn it!" curse Gary with the lock in his palm. "The least he could have done was unlocking the lock," Gary said referring to Reggie.

"He must have forgotten to," Drew sighs. "How are we going to eat? I really don't want to be chase around the city on an empty stomach by fangirls, so going out to eat will be out of the question."

"Hey guys, I'm hungry," Ash said holding onto his stomach. His stomach growls in response.

"Shut up Ash. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you," Gary said with annoyance in his voice. He was still bothered by the fact that Ash had woken him up from his sleep.

"It's not my fault. I can't control my hunger."

"Then learn to."

Before he was able to make a remark, Drew cut him short.

"It seems like Reggie left the Pokémon food here." He gestures towards the bags of Pokémon food lying on the corner of the room, next to the siding glass that led out to the patio.

Ash's Pikachu jumps off his shoulder, and point at one of the bags, gesturing that he wanted food. Getting the message, Ash grabs Pikachu bowl from the cabinet filled with Pokémon bowls. His hand hovers over a few bowls, before pausing above a red bowl with the name Pikachu engraved in it in blue. Taking the bowl out, he places it on top of the counter and went to get a bag of Pokémon food, so at least Pikachu can eat.

"Well at least someone will be satisfies with a full stomach," Gary said referring to the mouse Pokémon.

Thinking hard, Drew feels like he forgotten about something, something that Reggie told them in case of an emergency like this. What was it again? In his mind, he went through a few ideas and crosse them out mentally when it's not it. After the tenth idea, he finally remembers what Reggie had told them.

"That's it," Drew unconsciously said out loud at the memory.

"What is?" Ash asks confuse.

"Spare, there is a spare key around here."

"Oh yeah!" Gary said now remember the memory. The memory happened right after Reggie had decided to chain the fridge every night before bed. Before telling Paul, Gary and Drew about the spare key, Reggie had force Ash out of the room. He doesn't want him to be listening as to where he would be hiding the spare key to the lock. Reggie didn't want a repeat of the night before, and he was positive that Ash didn't want to reunite his fist either.

"There's a spare? How come I didn't know?" Ash huffs and crosses his arms together. He puffs his cheek due to his slight anger of not being informed of the spare key.

"Telling you would only mean that you would empty out the fridge in one night again," Gary simply says. He runs a hand through his head, forgetting where the key was placed. "Ugh… where was the key again? I can't seem to remember where it was hid."

"Same here," replies Drew pondering over the missing fragment of the memory. He sighs at the failure to recall that part of the memory. "Let's go call Reggie to ask."

Too lazy to go upstairs to get their cellphones, the three walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, to where the green videophone was located at. The three crowds around the videophone, with Gary in the middle and Drew off to his left and Ash to his right. Putting the phone on speaker, Gary dials Reggie's number into the machine. The three was greeted with by the ringing of the other line. The line kept on ringing several times before stopping.

"It got through," said Ash, "Hey Reg-" he got interrupted by the voice on the other line.

"Hi, you've reached Reggie here. I'm unable to reach my phone right now, so please a message and I will call you back as soon as I can." A beep followed afterwards.

"Damn it, it was only his voice box," Gary curses.

"Hey Reggie, Drew, Gary, and Ash here. You forgot to unlock the fridge and we forgotten where the spare key is. Call us back, _soon_," Drew left a message, hoping that Reggie will return the call back soon. He hangs up afterwards. "Let's call Paul, he should know where the key is located and Reggie should be with him too." He dials Paul's number next.

The call went directly to Paul's voice box.

"It's Paul… Go away…" a beep was heard afterwards.

The three was left speechless staring at the phone. Their mouth hung a bit. The first to snap over of his trace was Gary.

"Um… he really needs to change his voice message."

"Yeah," the other two agrees.

"Call us back," Gary sighs and hang up the phone. "What are we going to do now?"

Really, what are they going to do? The two people that they need the most right now are unreachable. There's no telling when the two brothers will come back home. They could be back by the next minute at the quickest, but could be back by nightfall at the latest. They can't wait that long. They'll starve by the time Reggie and Paul gets back home. The three can't go out either, that would be suicide. They rather die from starvation than in the hands of their fangirls. The situation would probably be them being chase by their fangirls until the three faint from exhaustion and hunger. Then with those weaken bodies of their, the fangirls will successfully captures their precious prey. Their bodies will be laid in the hands of their fangirls. There is no telling what their fangirls will do with their bodies. They don't even want to think about it. Just the thought of it cause them to shake dramatically, giving them the chills from head to toe.

"Let's not think about that," Drew said, knowing what the other two was thinking.

"R-right," Ash and Gary stutters.

Drew sighs deeply, knowing that there is only one more option that they can do now. There's no telling how long it would take them, but it's better than standing here around wait for the two brothers to return.

"Looks like there's only one more thing that we can do now," Drew said gaining attention from Gary and Ash.

"And what is that?" ask Ash.

"Search every inch of this house until we find the key."

* * *

"Damn it!" Reggie curse, "I must have forgotten my phone in the car." His hands went from his jacket pockets, to his jean pockets, searching desperately for his phone.

Reggie had a red t-shirt underneath a blue zip-up hoodie. He also wore a pair of jeans and had on a pair of black sneakers. As usual, his long hair was tied up in a neat low pony tail.

Why did he leave his phone in the car? They were already late, and going to the car will just take too much time. He looks towards Paul, asking to see if he had his phone.

"Yeah," he replies. Paul wore a black t-shirt and a purple and navy hoodless jacket that he zipped up half way. He had on ripped jeans with black and white shoes.

He reaches a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone from it. Paul stares at his phone for an abnormal period of time, causing Reggie to be confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's dead," Paul was referring to his phone. He faces the black screen of his phone to his older brother.

Reggie's reaction was that he slaps his forehead and mutters a string of curses. He didn't understand why everything was going wrong today. First, his alarm clock broke this morning. Instead of waking up at six, he woke up half an hour later, having no time to make breakfast, he and Paul just got something along the way. The trip to the airport along was about two hours not even including traffic. So by the time they finally go to the airport, they were already an hour late than the initial meeting time. Now they don't even have a phone to contact her. Things just keep getting worse as the day progress.

"Reggie, there are kids around here." Paul eyed a mother and daughter pair several feet away from them.

The girl's mother had her hands covering the little girl's ear—protecting her innocence. While the girl had the word confusion written all over her face, the girl's mother gave the evil eye to Reggie. Noticing the mother and daughter pair, Reggie mouths a 'sorry', apologizing for his use of language. Turning back to Paul, Reggie gives a sigh of exhaustion.

"How are we going to find her now? It's practically impossible to find one person in the whole airport. It's like finding a needle in a haystack," said Reggie.

"All we need to look for is a blob of purple or brown hair, or a giant crowd of people."

In the distance they heard a scream of excitement and the chanting of a name repeated over and over. They two sweat drops at the irony of their prediction. That was _way_ too simple. A giant crowd like that can only mean one thing… Looks like they had just found the person that they were searching for.

* * *

**The chapter is kind of similar to the first chapter for TTBTM, at least the beginning. The idea came random in my head one day. Now that I think about it, I think I spend more time thinking about my stories then about other things. I wonder if that is true... well, whatever. Oh, I wanted to give you a heads up, for my other story To Love a Thief, I will be creating a story cover for it, same with this one once I get to it. The cover is half way finish, I just need to create one one character for it. For both stories, Melancholy and To Love a Thief, expect there to be a lot of character appearances in both stories(especially for To Love a Thief). Maybe I'll tell you one of the character that will be appearing in both stories later... I'll think about that. Hint: he's from the Jhoto region. I hope you enjoyed the story. If you don't mind, please leave a review, it doesn't matter whether it's compliments or criticism. I just want another person's opinion of the story besides mine. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.**

**I forgot to tell you this, but expect there to be a new story and a one-shot coming up soon.**


End file.
